Reactions Speak Louder Than Words
by forensicsfan
Summary: B&B. To every action there is always opposed an equal reaction: or the mutual actions of two bodies upon each other are always equal, and directed to contrary parts. — Whatever draws or presses another is as much drawn or pressed by that other.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, however I do like to take them out from time to time and play with them in ways that HH and SN haven't gotten around to yet.

**Author's Note:** This is for my Bones Tweeps on Twitter, you know who you are.

* * *

"Why are we whispering?" Brennan seemed more concerned with the level of their voices than with the fact that her partner had essentially pinned her down on the floor in front of the couch in her office.

"I heard a noise." His response to hearing a noise wasn't exactly logical, this was the lab, people worked here and noise did happen. But it was close to midnight and usually noise didn't happen at that hour unless someone was there to make it. And as far as he knew, everyone else had gone home quite a few hours before.

"It's probably the security guard." Of course it might not be anything at all. She had spent entire nights in here and had never worried about her personal safety. Of course right now, she was starting to be a little concerned with her ability to breathe with the way Booth was still laying on top of her. Not that she completely minded, but if his intent was to keep things purely professional, he was going to have to move quickly before she did something _he_ might regret.

"That didn't sound like the security guard to me." What it sounded like to him was something that was going to open up an entire can of worms simply because he'd chosen to help Bones finish up the paperwork from their latest case. How they'd ended up like this on the floor was suddenly a mystery to him, even if he was the one that had instigated it.

"We could just get up and take a look." How would they know who or what was out there if they stayed like this looking like they were up to very inappropriate things for the workplace? To emphasize the thought she wiggled a little bit and found a very interesting development occurring. Yes, very inappropriate.

"Could you just be careful?" Leave it to Bones to get his special agent all hot and bothered from an accidental introduction.

"Dr. Brennan, are you in here?" Cam had stayed far later than she had planned, but on her way out she had noticed the lights on in the anthropologist's office and so she'd decided to stop in and see if she shouldn't just suggest that the woman go home like most people already had.

"It's Cam." Brennan's voice was apparently louder than Booth had expected because he immediately clamped his hand over her mouth and gave her one of those looks.

"Bones, she's going to hear you." His whispered hissed louder than her voice had.

As Cam rounded the corner to find the source of the voices, she immediately covered her eyes. "How many times do I have to remind people that we have security cameras everywhere." What the hell was it with this office and these people? First Angela and Hodgins and now Booth and Brennan, no matter how much she wanted to scream 'finally', she had a few other things to think about, like what she was going to use _this_ time to get the tape back from the security guard without completely depleting the slush fund.

"It's not what you think." Brennan immediately interjected the truth. Of course to the outside observer, it looked _exactly_ like what Cam was clearly thinking, what with Booth's jacket strewn across the couch, his tie on the coffee table and both of their pairs of shoes kicked off. From every indication, it looked as if they were about to go for a stroll in the straw, except that they weren't.

"Bones is right. We just heard a noise." He rolled off of her, wishing almost instantly that he hadn't now that the nice tent in his pants was readily apparent.

"Right." Cam opened her eyes, glanced down and then looked at Booth skeptically.

Brennan continued her explanation. "And Booth overreacted." There really hadn't been any logical reason for him to push her onto the floor like that. If he'd wanted to ravish her with the intent of having sexual intercourse, he only needed to ask.

"Oh, he's definitely reacting alright." Cam's tone was heavy on the sarcasm. "How's about you two take this situation home." She waggled her finger back and forth between the pair.

"Seriously, Cam. It's not what you think." Booth was protesting a little too much even in his own ears.

Cam leveled a gaze at both of them. "Well, maybe you should do us all a favor and turn it into what we all think it is. The unresolved sexual tension between you two is getting pretty damn unbearable." With that she turned on her heels and strode out intent on going home all alone to her own empty bed. That thought put her in a foul mood and she made a mental note that she really needed to get out more so that at least if no one else around her was getting lucky she wouldn't care.

"Maybe she's right." It was perfectly logical. Brennan smoothed her blouse as she pulled herself off the floor and onto the couch. It was a fact that she wanted Booth. What remained in doubt was whether he was simply having a normal physiological response to her proximity, or if his gut also wanted her.

"What?" Booth sputtered and looked at her as if her hair had just caught on fire and she thought it was perfectly normal.

She looked directly at him. "Well it's obvious that you are sexual attracted to me. I too share the attraction and I desire a long term fulfilling relationship with you now that Hannah is no longer a factor." She wasn't sure that sufficient time had actually passed since Booth and the journalist had broken things off, but she was wiling to give him an indication that she was receptive to his advances, if he wanted to advance that is.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later and Brennan heard a soft tap on the door of her apartment. She smiled in spite of the nerves that seemed to unfurl themselves in the pit of her stomach as she realized that the same man she'd left completely flustered in her office was the only one who would be knocking at this hour. She opened the door without even looking to see who was there.

Booth stood there with a soft smile on his face and a bouquet of daffodils in his hand. "Hey, Bones."

"Where did you find daffodils at this hour?" Her brows arched at the simple gesture of the flowers and she took note of the fact that he'd apparently gone home and changed out of his suit and into the jeans and vintage rock t-shirt she could see peaking out from under his jacket.

"FBI agent. I have connections." He grinned at her as he handed her the flowers and stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Very handy." She clutched onto the flowers suddenly unsure of herself and him standing there despite the declaration in her office.

He took at step towards her. "Bones, I'm sorry I freaked out earlier. I was just a little taken by surprise. But I know what I want. And what I want is what you want."

"You want you too?" The words tumbled out without any thought to how they might sound to someone who was thinking far more rationally than she was just then.

"Yeah, I want you too." What he'd intended to be a soft kiss full of promise quickly turned into something else entirely.

The daffodils ended up on the floor.

Booth's jacket was discarded near the couch and his shoes were toed off somewhere around the kitchen. His Foreigner t-shirt caught the handle of the hall closet and about then he started to catch up. With Bones preoccupied with his Cocky belt buckle, he made quick work of her flannel pajama pants and the button up top that went with it. His jeans hit the floor right before they went tumbling into her bed.

And then bliss, sweet and utter bliss.

_**The End**_


End file.
